Disney High School
by Chloe-is-epic
Summary: This is a story telling what life was like at Walt Disney High School and at home for Disney Characters!


Hi, guys!

This is my first fan fiction so sorry if there are mistakes or anything! So, basically, this is a fan fiction about Disney characters. The idea of Disney High School has been going round my head for months now and is practically the reason I joined fanfiction, so please take the time to review!

So, let's get on with the story! ...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Flynn Rider jumped out of his batted blue car and walked slowly towards Walt Disney High School. He was in his senior year and wasn't really sure if that was a good thing- He was top of the School, but with that came flaws:

All the stupid freshmen trying to ask you where all the classrooms were, even though you could barely remember yourself, and, the pressure to get into college.

Yep, senior year, not a good thing.

Flynn Rider, was a bad boy: He never showed up for class, started food fights in the cafeteria and had practically more detentions that the rest of the School combined.

He looked around the School, staring at all the kids, most of them about as eager to get into School as he was...

Not very eager.

''Hey, Flynn Rider!'' someone shouted.

He turned his neck round to see his friend Esmeralda. Esmeralda Notre was classed as one of the prettiest girls in the School; she had olive skin, bright green eyes and a black mane of curly hair. Most of the boys wouldn't miss a chance to flirt with her, but she wasn't interested.

''What do you want?'' He said.

''Hey, touchy much?'' She replied.

''Yeah, I mean, no, I mean School again, eh,''

''What did you do this summer?''

''I, uh, watched an entire season of Futurama.''

''Seriously?''

''Uh, yeah.''

''Well, I went to Paris to see my cousins.''

''The Gypsies?'' Flynn smirked.

''Yes Flynn, the Gypsies.'' Esmeralda replied. ''So, Flynn, do know where Phoebus is?''

''Oh,'' Flynn grinned, do you have a crush on him?''

''No,'' Esmeralda said, appalled.

She did have a crush on him, but he would never like her…would he?

Ironically, Phoebus then walked up.

''Hey, Flynn!'' Phoebus said.

''Hey, Phoebus!'' Flynn said happily as him and Phoebus exchanged high fives.

''Hi, Phoebus,'' Esmeralda said awkwardly.

''Um, hi, Esme,'' Phoebus said just as awkwardly, ''You look nice.''

''Um, thanks.'' Esme said.

''So Phoebus, Flynn grinned.

''Whatever,'' Esmeralda interrupted, as she watched the two boys try and play wrestle each other to the ground, ''I'm gonna go tell Pocahontas about my hot summer romance!''

''Please, go!'' Flynn rolled his eyes.

The boys watched Esmeralda wander away.

''So, Flynn said to Phoebus, grinning, you still have a thing for Esmeralda!?''

''Hey,'' Phoebus, blushed, ''still have a thing for...uh...who do you like Flynn?''

The School bell rang and the boys started to walk into School.

''I like no one...at the moment,'' Flynn said as he watched a group of pretty girls walk into the school.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jasmine Agrabah wandered into Disney High, fully equipped with her pencil case, textbooks and her £1000 Christian Louboutian heels.

Yes, you did hear me correctly, she did own Christian Louboutain heels- fifteen pairs to be exact!

Jasmine Agrabah came from a rich family- her father owned several oil mines all over the world. They lived in a million dollar mansion, had a 25 metre swimming pool and had a 5 lane bowling alley. However, Jasmine tried very hard not to expose the fact that she was extremely wealthy. That was very hard though as she came to school every day in a chauffeured limousine. Jasmine was very pretty and all of the rich boys wanted to win her heart, however it never worked. Jasmine wasn't into those type of boys, who walk around in top fashion brands and tried to take her to five star restaurants. She, secretly, was into more scruffy, bad guys-like Flynn Rider...But never, ever, ever Flynn Rider!

Suddenly, Jasmine spotted one of her best friends, Anna Arendelle. She ran over.

''Hey, Anna!'' she chirped as she wrapped her arms around her ginger-haired friend.

''Hi...'' Anna said weakly.

Jasmine looked at her friend.

''Oh my gosh, have you been crying? What happened?''

''It's my sister, Elsa, she won't talk to me, she locks herself in her room and cries- I think she's getting bullied.''

''Oh, I'm sorry Anna, is there anything I can do?'' Jasmine gave Anna a tissue.

''Well, I guess you could help me find out who is bullying her,'' Anna said, wiping her eyes.

''BOO!'' This was the Normal greeting of Ariel Atlantica.

''Hi, Ariel!'' Anna said, starting to feel a little better.

''Yeah, hi, Ariel. What did you do this summer?'' Jasmine said as she sat down her desk.

''OMG! Thank you for asking! I and the family went to Florida. We went scuba diving and abseiling and rock climbing and... Well everything! But, the best bit was when Adella fell off a sun lounger!''

''That sounds...Amazing.'' Anna said, just as their homeroom tutor walked Miss Porter walked in.

Jane Porter was an Art teacher and was much loved by students, as she was always cheerful and positive.

''Hello, juniors! I hope you all had a great summer and you learnt lots of interesting things because remember, just because you are not in School doesn't mean you don't learn anything!''

But, sometimes Miss Porter could be a little... Over the top...

Then, the bell went. All the students wearily got up and walked to their next classes.

''BYE students!'' Miss Porter chirped.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Belle Beaumont wandered into her Art class and sat down at her desk. She opened her textbook and started reading page 5, just as it said on the board. Then, she looked up and stopped. Everyone else in her class was messing around, flicking pencils and chatting. Why did no-one else want to work? Belle's favourite thing to do was homework and read books, whilst everyone else's favourite things was watching T.V reality shows and shopping in the mall. ''That's why you have no friends,'' Belle thought to herself. She sent that thought to the back of her mind- she didn't need friends…

Suddenly, the teacher, Miss Porter, came in. ''Will Belle Beaumont please report to the Head teacher's office.''

''Yes, Miss,'' Belle said, as she packed up her books and left the classroom. On her way to the office she bumped into Gaston and his friends. Gaston, a big, horrible football jock, was totally in love with her and would do anything to make her date him.

''Hello, beautiful Belle,'' he said.

''Gaston, excuse me, I have to go to the office,'' she said, trying to push past the massive jock.

''Oh, has Little Miss Perfect Belle got into trouble?'' he said, as he stroked her face.

Belle slapped Gaston's hand away. ''I have to go,'' she said angrily.

She pushed past Gaston and ran down the corridor.

''Idiot'' she said to herself, softly.

Belle walked up to the office door and knocked twice. Almost immediately the door was opened by the head teacher.

'' This is probably another spelling bee contest,'' Belle thought to herself.

''Ahhh, Belle Beaumont!'' the head teacher, Mr Walt, beamed, as he sat down at his desk.

Belle sat down in a soft leather chair opposite him. ''What's the problem, sir?''

''Nothing is the problem Belle. I actually need your help. You see, there is a new student in your Year, Adam Benson, and I need you to tutor him.''

''Tutor him?'' Belle gasped.

''Yes, tutor him. His father came in the other day and asked for some help. You see, he apparently has a temper, and is not very eager to learn, so I decided to ask you, as you are a model student and an intelligent girl to help him.''

''Um, thank you…'' Belle said.

Mr Walt could sense she wasn't keen.

''Don't worry Belle, you don't need to follow him around all day like a 'stalker', you just need to help him, in the Library for an hour or two each night. Also, I sense that his family is rather rich, so you might get a nice, expensive, 'thank you' present at the end of the Year.''

''The tutoring will last a Year?!'' Belle asked.

''Well, that is the idea, but I'm sure you can make him into an A student by January. So, Belle, what do you say?''

Belle didn't know what to do. But, she didn't really have anything else planned after School this Year, so why not?

''Um, sir, I'll do it.'' She said.

''Oh, thank you Belle, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully!'' The Head teacher grinned.

''Thank you, sir.'' Belle said nervously.

''Now, Belle, you better be off to class.''

Belle got up, picked up her School Bag, and left the head teacher's office.

What had she done?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Snow White wandered into her History class. She looked up to the clock- she was 15 minutes late.

''Oh, crap!'' she said.

Then, her teacher caught sight of her.

''Hello, Miss White. You are late.'' Mr Frollo said.

''Yeah, sorry 'bout that.'' She said.

''Well, I'm going to have to give you a late mark- two more of those and you're going to have after school detention.''

''Sorry.'' Snow went and sat down.

''What, happened Snow?'' her best friend Aurora whispered.

''My brother 'accidentally' set fire to my bus pass, and my Dad had to go to work, so I had to walk.''

''Why didn't you tell Frollo the story?''

''He never would have believed me, and also, he really creeps me out- apparently he has a crush on this senior, Esmeralda.''

''What the hell?'' Aurora gasped too loudly.

Mr Frollo looked up.

''Is anything the matter, Miss Briar?''

''No, Sir,'' Aurora said quietly.

''Right, and we will have no falling asleep in class this year, either.''

''Yes, Sir.'' Aurora went back to her work.

''Lol!'' Snow whispered.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rapunzel Corona clutched her fluffy, purple pencil case tightly as she walked down the Disney High corridors. It was her first day in Disney, and she was super scared. She was a junior, but _everyone _looked bigger than her. She really needed to find her cousin, Anna, who was in the same Year, to ask her where to go. Why not just ask another student, you may ask? But, as I said, everyone was scary to Rapunzel.

Suddenly, her phone bleeped- it was her Mum.

_Hi, honey. How is it going at Disney? I just want to say that Aunty Gothel is staying with us for a while, since she got kicked out her house (again!) so she will be at home after School. Hope that's ok, Bye honey! Xxxx_

''Great,'' thought Rapunzel. ''Gothel's at home.''

Gothel Corona was Rapunzel's Dad's sister. She was horrible and was always bossing everyone around when she stayed. Unfortunately, she stayed with Rapunzel's family a lot. She was always getting kicked out of houses and fired from Jobs, so she had no money. She was _evil_. Sometimes, Rapunzel wondered if she was a witch.

Suddenly, Rapunzel heard a loud crash, and fell to the ground. She had collided with a senior.

''Stupid Bitch,'' said the senior, as he pulled himself from the ground. ''God, look where you're going.''

Rapunzel looked up at the senior. She felt her eyes start to get wet.

The senior looked down. ''Oh, God, are you crying?''

He pulled her up. ''I don't wanna get in trouble already for being violent.'' He thought.

Rapunzel looked at the senior. He had shaggy brown hair and was really tall. Overall, he was quite attractive!

''Sorry,'' she said.

Flynn looked at Rapunzel. She had chin length brown hair, and gorgeous, big, blue eyes. She was beautiful.

''Don't worry, babe!'' Flynn said, trying to charm her.

''Um, thanks!'' Rapunzel, smiled.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

So, that is the first instalment. Don't worry if you haven't seen your favourite character yet, since I haven't introduced everyone yet.

Here is a full student (not teacher) list.

SOPHOMORES (SECOND YEAR AGES 15-16)

Claudia Bimbette (Beauty and the Beast)

Paula Bimbette (Beauty and the Beast)

Laura Bimbette (Beauty and the Beast)

Aurora Briar (Sleeping Beauty)

Charming De Prince (Cinderella)

Phillip Shirley (Sleeping Beauty)

Florian Stockwell (The prince from Snow White)

Cinderella Tremaine (Cinderella)

Snow White (Snow White)

JUNIORS (THIRD YEAR AGES 16-17)

Jasmine Agrabah (Aladdin)

Anna Arendelle (Frozen)

Aquata Atlantica (The Little Mermaid)

Ariel Atlantica (The Little Mermaid)

Eric Barnes (The Little Mermaid)

Belle Beaumont (Beauty and the Beast)

Adam Benson (Beauty and the Beast)

Kristoff Bjorgman (Frozen)

Rapunzel Corona (Tangled)

Mulan Fa (Mulan)

Gaston Le Gume (Beauty and the Beast)

Shang Li (Mulan)

SENIORS (LAST YEAR AGES 17-18)

Aladdin Ababwa (Aladdin)

Giselle Andalasia (Enchanted)

Elsa Arendelle (Frozen)

Adella Atlantica (The Little Mermaid)

Arista Atlantica (The Little Mermaid)

Tiana Cher (The Princess and the Frog)

Phoebus De Chateaupers (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)

Quasimodo Hulce (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)

Charlotte Le Beoff (The Princess and the Frog)

Naveen Maldonia (The Princess and the Frog)

Esmeralda Notre (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)

Pocahontas Powhatan (Pocahontas)

Flynn Rider (Tangled)

Hans Westergaard (Frozen)

So those are the students and the films they came from.

Also, before you think what the heck with the surnames, I have a key.

All of the surnames are well thought out and are either

The place the student comes from (e.g. Corona, Arendelle)

The surname of the actor/actress who played them (e.g. Barnes,Shirley)

The author of their story (e.g. Beaumont)

The official surname of the character (according to Disney Wikia) (e.g. Rider, Westergaard.

Something to do with the characters movie. (e.g. De **Prince**)

A nickname


End file.
